Do You Hear That?
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: Bella's insane- or that's what she thinks; not many people hear music every hour of the day. After moving to forks she's aware of this and of Edward Cullen, a Vampire. Co-written with RavenclawRebel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my second BxE story and I'm really... excited to get it out. It kind of just popped into my head and I had to write it. It's very pointless and I think it's as original as I can get for a Twilight story. Anyways review and tell me what you think. For you HBTF readers out there I'm trying to update soon, and that story does come first since I have a amazing amount of fans. Also I have a play list for this on my site. I'll update it with every chapter.**

Warning- This story is mediocre and I know that. As said earlier it's pointless and I don't think it's very well written ( I could do better and I'll try). I'm not fishin' for complements here I just don't think I'm not trying my hardest, but I promise to make an effort next chapter.

Review.

* * *

Calmly, I began to pack my bags of all the supplies that would last me at least a month. I was ready to leave and get out of here forever.

Maybe other people wouldn't understand the feeling, of when it's disastrous tone plays over and over in my mind, killing every cell it's obnoxious and obviously disturbing noise runs into. I guess a fleeting hope in me believed that running was the only solution.

Making sure not wake anyone, I carefully tiptoed down the stairs, taking my time on each step. I didn't want to make a noise, it would just give me away and being caught was the very last thing I wanted. My plan was to try and make it out the door and run. I couldn't take the car and make my dramatic exit. Phil had made sure of that when he kept all the keys to the garage and cars in a safe that only he and mom could open.

I took another step down the stairs and very slowly took another. On my last and finale step I carefully placed my foot on the hardwood floor and let out a breath of relief. I hadn't made a noise yet. I only hoped I would be able to keep this up. It'd be my luck if I had bumped my knee against the vanity or tripped over the carpet. In the pitch black hallway it was dark and my eyes had yet to adjust. Not that I was giving them time, so to say.

I stood still for a moment, hovering over the orange carpet, not only trying to recollect myself or trip but to also listen for a Phil or Mom. I had excepted them to come out any moment and catch me, pulling my back into the house and dragging me to the couch. The perfect movie scene don't you think? The rebel finally caught.

So where was the cameras and the crew preparing for my giant fall (no pun intended)? The lights at least? Surely they had to be here. I leaned to the right, catching a ray of moonlight behind a small hideaway. No one there. It was very possible this wasn't a set up.

Quickly, I snuck over to the door and allowed myself a few breaths. _This is really it,_ I thought to myself. _I'm finally out of this place._

With trembling fingers, I gripped the metal of the doorknob. Excitement filled my stomach with butterflies as I slowly began to twist the bronze-colored metal, while carefully pulling at the door trying not to make a noise. If I had made one noise I knew I was caught and I couldn't -I wouldn't- allow myself to make a noise. Not today!

Opening the door I left enough room for me to fit through and ever so slowly I crept through to the porch, taking my sweet and precious time. _I'm out of here soon. _I was away from the music, and the crowded space. This was what I needed, the fresh air.

Discreetly, I pulled the door towards me and silently I shut the door, and turned my back. I did not want to see that door ever again but I did want to jump up and scream for the fact that I had finally achieved freedom, but I didn't with the fear I'd wake someone up and would forcefully be dragged into my house after all my hard and silent work.

"Ahem."

I froze at the sound of my mothers voice and slowly I turned to see my mother and Phil standing at the doorway. Both wearing their matching robes and shaking their heads in sync with disappointment. Phil lifted his index finger and directed me back towards the house and into the living room.

I didn't want to go, but for some odd reason it felt as though some invincible force was pushing me inside. It wasn't pleasant, but I had nowhere else to go.

--

"Now, Just tell me where you thought you were going," Mother asked over agitated. "And what were you thinking? You put yourself in danger just by setting foot outside and you were trying to go outside, _towards_ the danger. Who knows what would of happened if you had gone any further."

"I didn't even get past the neighbors," I grumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Mother asked looking down at me.

"Nothing," I said looking down at my hands. I didn't want to look Phil or Mom in the face right now. They _were_ the people I had just attempted to get away from and it was almost depressing to look at their upset, scolding faces. I had tried and planned so hard to runaway from them and yet they had caught me before I had made it across the street. Now, _that_ was embarrassing.

"Well," My mother questioned tirelessly, snapping me from my thoughts. "Are you going to tell us why you were trying to runaway?"

"I just wanted to get away from you and the people around here," I sighed. I didn't want to tell them the complete truth. Knowing that they probably wouldn't believe them, even if I did tell them.

"What have we done wrong Bella?" Phil pressed. "We've both tried so hard to be good parents and we just don't understand what were doing wrong. Maybe..." Phil let out a long drawn breath and continued again, "Maybe, if you told us, then we could work on it together- as a family. I mean, you have to understand how me and your mom are feeling right now, we want to know if we did something wrong, that made you possibly upset with us and make you want to runaway?"

I bit my bottom lip. I didn't want them to think they were horrible parents. I had just wanted to get away from this place and leave behind all the bad memories that came with it. I didn't think it was to much to ask. Was it? I wanted to leave the music behind so bad!

"There's nothing you two can do about this. I just want to leave Phoenix for awhile and start over again," I said solemnly. "There's just somethings going on that I don't think I can handle right now."

Finally, I looked up to the two adults that stood before me. Mom had her hands on her waist; her eyes blank along with every other part of her body. Phil looked a little more exasperated with me. His thumbs were gently rubbing his temples and he looked in deep thought. Probably thinking were to send me now.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do, but Bella you know if your ever going through a hard time you can talk to me or Phil. We're here to help you, not scare you away," Mom said to me. "Were her for you whenever your ready to talk."

"I know mom, but this isn't something I wanna talk about right now," I said rising from the couch. I had not want to talk about the fact that I was was going insane. I did not want to talk about the weird, unnatural occurrences in my life. I wanted to forget and ignore, like they had taught in school. I just merely wanted to walk away from this situation. No harm in that, right? Well a lot had told me otherwise.

Gathering my bag, I hastily through it over my shoulder and walked to my room. Leaving my bag over by my closet, I walked over to my desk and through my head down. The sudden contact with the desk didn't hurt but surely it would knock some sense into me. I should of known better. Phil and Mom caught me every time and nothing had made this time different- besides the fact that I had gotten outside of my house and to our porch. A new personal high record for myself.

_Here is a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry be happy  
In every life we have some trouble  
When you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy......_

I groaned as I realized it had come back again. It always choose the wrong times to start and play, but it was not like I could control it. Well, at least not to my knowledge.

_Ain't got no place to lay your head  
Somebody came and took your bed  
Don't worry, be happy  
The land lord say your rent is late  
He may have to litigate  
Don't worry, be happy  
Look at me I am happy  
Don't worry, be happy_

I growled and once again brought my head to my desk. I wanted the music to disappear and go bother someone else. Make someone else look and feel crazy for once. I mean there had to be someone out there in the world who enjoyed pure non-sense music?

_Here I give you my phone number  
When you worry call me  
I make you happy  
Don't worry, be happy  
Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style  
Ain't got not girl to make you smile  
But don't worry be happy  
Cause when you worry  
Your face will frown  
And that will bring everybody down  
So don't worry, be happy (now)....._

_There is this little song I wrote  
I hope you learn it note for note  
Like good little children  
Don't worry, be happy  
Listen to what I say  
In your life expect some trouble  
But when you worry  
You make it double  
Don't worry, be happy......  
Don't worry don't do it, be happy  
Put a smile on your face  
Don't bring everybody down like this  
Don't worry, it will soon past  
Whatever it is  
Don't worry, be happy_

I had gotten use to the random sparks of music that had filled my head ever since I had that nightmare a year ago. The music had been light at first and I could hardly hear it, but the more the dreams occurred the more powerful and loud the music got and you know what the worst part is? My background music doesn't even go with life sometimes. It's almost random and pointless and at other times it just ruins the moment.

It was a curse. And what had I done to deserve it? I had always been good a person. I knew that and so did my did everyone else. I was Bella the Saint (who happened to like to run away). And everyday- _Everyday _it was a different song, or play list that would fill_my_ ears only? No one could hear it and I was sure that I had gone crazy, because this wasn't like having an annoying song stuck your head. Oh no! This was worse and more irritating. It wasn't something you could just ignore and push to the side. I had tried, but nothing ever seemed to work. It would get louder if you attempted to do anything that dealt with ignoring it.

So I guess there isn't much to say now except- Hello, my names Isabella Swan and I- as crazy as it sounds, have my own background music.

* * *

**So thank you for reading and I'd love some reviews. I won't request any, but they'd be really cool to get. Also if you want to see a song in here let me know and I'll try to fit it in there. You'll get all the credit! Anyhow, thanks for putting up with my story and I'm aware of how cheesy this is, but I find cheesy is fun to write.**

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. I'm dirt poor and homeless and am forced to use the library as a last resort for my addiction to Fan Fiction .... Sick I know. **

**Also because of my awful addiction I must tell you I created a playlist for all these chapters and future chapters just so I could fell like I'm doing the right thing on here by making you happy. Its- -- http://view(dot)playlist(dot)com/14269169163**

**Also I'm looking for a beta who would happily beta my story (please take mercy on the homeless girl). I've never had a beta before and you probably know that reading my stories so it be awesome. Just PM or email me with details because I have no idea how this works and- yeah I just need some beta help. Also in this story Bells is a little OOC only because I'm filling her with new and cooler emotions that she never really experienced in the book.... much. **

**

* * *

**

"What!" I shrieked standing up to my parents.

"We're sending you to Charlie's Bella," Mom said with Phil at her side. "You said you wanted to get away so were sending you... away. You asked for this."

"I didn't mean send me out to Charlie. You guys are over seeing my point way to much! Not Charlie! Please not Forks," I begged Phil and Mom. Phil kept a straight face and wouldn't dare look me in the eye. Mom on the other hand looked like she was going to have a complete break down. "Any other place, but Forks." I turned to my mother directly and pleaded: "Please not Charlie. Not Forks."

"Honey," my mother sobbed. "It's for the best."

"Mom this isn't for the-" _She wants to touch me! Woah,_ "- this isn't for the best mom!"

_She wants to love me! Woah,  
She'll never leave me! Woah, woah, oh, oh,  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._

"Bella, Honey are you okay?" Mom asked. I shook my head trying to ignore the music. This wasn't the time to be hearing things! "You went kind of -blank," Mom said trying to find the right words to say.

"Do I look alright?" I questioned angered. I stood on the tips of my toes to try to tower my parents, but I only caused mom to cringe into Phil. "There is something seriously wrong with me, okay! I don't know what, but I know Charlie will never be able to take care of this problem!" Immediately following this comment I ran up to my room and sat in the corner of my room. I pulled my knees up and brought my head down and let out muffled sobs while trying to block the pointless music.

_Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

"SHUT UP," I yelled to the music that kept on playing in my head getting louder the more I tried to ignore it. Mindlessly, I threw the thing nearest to me -which happened to be a notebook- against a wall and let it slid down listening to the soft and quick cluttering of pages.

_Woah, woah, woah..._

_She wants to touch me! Woah,  
She wants to love me! Woah,  
She'll never leave me! Woah, woah, oh, oh,  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me_

This music was so frustrating and so abnormal! Why couldn't it come in the right times? The times where music would of appreciated and delighted by myself and why music. Why couldn't my life be narrated. That, I wouldn't mind as much as this irrelevant (and as I might add at times inappropriate) music. It affected not only my life, but mom's too. I could see it in her eye's when she looked at me. She knew something was wrong didn't she? Would she tell Charlie that I might be "Unstable" or that I might need some "Professional Help". God I sure hope not.

--

The two days had flown by slowly. I hadn't slept for a long while; my background music decided to kick in last night and play Cry Me A River over and over again. Mom was taking the liberty of driving me to Forks even though she knew I was still hostile from the sudden and tormenting move, but I guess she was willing to take her chances- besides you really couldn't have Phil driving me all the way out here on his own.

Now, I would of called that awkward.

I said goodbye to all my remaining friends. Ever since my sudden change I had tended to separate myself from others. I didn't want to be around people when the music would start at any said time. I wouldn't take my chances.

"Bella," mom sighed as I slammed her car door shut. "You do understand, right?"

I turned my head to look at mom momentarily. I did understand. She couldn't take care of me and she thought that Charlie could help. Which seemed unlikely with the fact that he hardly knew me. Even thought I'd probably end up running away, like I had attempted so many times.

"Yeah I understand," I said lowly. My voice was horse and rough sounding. It must of been from the time I had spent crying these last two days.

"Okay," Mom said unsurly. I could hear it in her voice that she doubted me. "I just wanted to know I wasn't leaving anything unsaid." I inwardly scoffed at my mother. There was so much left unsaid. She couldn't possibly that blind?!

I bit my bottom lip as she turned on the radio to fill the empty silence that had filled the car. It was nothing I had heard in my head before which was a nice relief. It seemed every where I turned (and there was music playing) I had heard that song at least twice in my head and almost twice as loud.

The drive continued for the rest of the day. Mom would occasionally point out certain and interesting things. I sat with my feet one the dashboard ignoring my mother's continuous rants as we continued into colder land. The drive took five days and I was free of music. Which I had for the first time, wished it would play in my head to block out my mother. She never fully understood the saying, silence is golden.

I liked- No, I loved silence, but everyone seemed to be against it. I had always wondered why? It was calming to listen to the other noises around, the sounds of cars passing by on the road, the rustling noises of the city and the occasional sound of rain pelting my window. All these noises made it easier to stay quiet. They made quiet enjoyable.

We passed a small sign the word FORKS was printed boldly in evergreen pressed on to there. Surrounding the sign was a giant mass of trees and wet moss. Joy. This was just what I needed to "recover" with Charlie. A whole forest of green, dead, old, wet trees.

"I don't know why I couldn't of just taken a plane," I mumble to myself.

"Because, we wanted to ensure your ride here. Knowing you, Bella you might of tried to make a run for in again," Mom said sounding agitated. Good, now she knew what it felt like. I turned to my mother and looked at her straight face. She kept her eye's on the road, but I knew she knew I was watching her. "Yes," she asked.

"Do you really think you know me," I laughed jokingly. "Since when?"

"Don't you suggest the fact I don't know my own daughter-"

"You wouldn't be the first. It's okay mom. Just admit that you don't know me. You did when I was younger, but now it's all about getting rid of me because you have no idea who I am," I said in a deadly tone. I wanted to let this all out before I was forced to live with Charlie,"Go on send her to Charlie's I'm sure she can get better there. You know how it's her favorite place I'm sure she'll be just fine," I said mimicking my mothers voice. Mom pulled the car over to a patch of gravel. She clamped her hands down on the steering wheel and looked my direction.

"It's not like that Bella," she sighed. "We're not getting rid of you so that we don't have to take care of you-"

"Yes you are!" I was fed up with this lying. "You and Phil don't know what to do with a "rebellious" young adult like me. You have no idea what you were going to do so you sent me to the first place you could! I know you better then you may think mother."

I undid my seat buckle and unlocked the passenger door. Carelessly, I grabbed the plastic handle and pulled back opening my door and got out slamming the door on my way towards my bags in the back of the trunk. I grabbed my two bags and started walking down the path that directed me to FORKS. I couldn't stand a moment more with the women I was forced to call my mother. "Bella," my mother screeched. "Get back in the car! This instance! I'm gonna start counting." Oh I felt so threatened, I taunted in my head.

I continued walking towards Forks where Charlie's house was located, even though I had no idea where it was, but I was willing to take my chances. I ignored my mothers continuous shrills for me to return to the car. There was no way I was going back there to _her_. Besides if I just ended up walking back I would just look like a fool and today I wouldn't allow my mother to hold this victory on me. I was going to show her who her daughter was since she had no idea.

My mother rolled the car by my side and tried to convince me to get back in, "Bella! Please your gonna get wet and when Charlie sees you like this what will he think?" I once again ignored her shouts for me to get into the car.

"NO! Mom I'm not getting in the car with you. I can find my way to Charlie's on my own I don't need your help,"I shouted towards my mother. She stared at me in shock as I continued to walk down the road. A familiar lump grew in my throat, but I held in my sobs. Tears managed to slowly leak out the corners of my eyes and I walked faster down the side of the road. Mom kept the car at my speed following my every move.

A few minutes later she stopped the car ahead of me in the middle of the road. "Bella," she shouted/pleaded. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Please get in the car and let me drive you to Charlie's." I stopped and looked into car. My mothers eye's were red and her tan cheeks were blotchy. I _almost_ felt bad for her.

I looked around considering my choices. I could walk in the drizzling rain and find Charlie's on my own or I could get in the car with my mother and allow her to drive to Charlie's. "Bella I don't want to fight anymore," Mom said to me. I had lost count of how many times she had told me that lie. Usually the next day we would fight. Again. "Not now." She shook her head and sniffed.

I looked away from my mother. Secretly I wiped tears from my eyes and sniffled too. "No," I said simply. "I can find my way from here. I don't need your help."

I didn't look back at mom as she sped past me and did a U-turn. Heading back the way we came. At least things couldn't get any worse.

_Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful  
Makin' love with you is all I wanna do_

I sighed frustrated and continued walking north -I think- towards Forks. I remember vaguely how to get to Charlie's, but not enough to directly write it out, but just enough to where I could wonder around some time and then take a couple turns and -by accident- end up at the place.

_  
Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
And everything that I do is out of lovin' you  
La la la la la la la... do do do do do_

The drizzling rain began to come down faster and harder, but I ignored it. I had seemed to be ignoring about anything today. I wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad sign, but is teen angst really all that bad? And as a teenager wasn't I suppose to ignore everything?

_No one else can make me feel  
The colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old_

I was sure that was all my old friends did after a fight with their parents, but then again they'd also blare their music as loud as possible before their parents got fed up and told them to turn it down. I of course, didn't have that option. Since, no one could hear my music and I was incapable of turning it down, but on the low side I could turn it up.

_And we will live each day in springtime  
Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful  
And every day my life is filled with lovin' you_

God, I hated this song! I stomped my foot and sadly fell to the ground in a sad embarrassment. My itchy blue sweater was now not only soaking wet, but it was also covered in mud. I turned over to my back not caring that my jeans, sweater and hair were submerged and bathing in mud. I closed my eyes and let the cold rain wash over my body.

_Lovin' you I see your soul come shinin' through  
And every time that we oooooh  
I'm more in love with you  
La la la la la la la... do do do do do_

This is what I needed; freedom. This was something mom and Phil never would of allow me to do, but it was something I would never do. The reason being that it never rained back there in Phoenix- I mean it rained, but there was never this closed space of freedom and outdoors and as much as I hated it here in Forks I couldn't help but like the feeling the never ending cold rain gave me. I couldn't explain it, but I felt... whole. Like apart of me came together coming here or maybe that was from my outburst at mom?

Either way, I suddenly liked it here in Forks! The thought that here was no Mom and Phil, awkward friendships filled me with sudden happiness. This here was my new start and it felt good to start again. Sure, my music would be with me along the way and maybe it would bring out the "true" me, but I was sure that it was here I could focus and not be so... distant, as many of my ex-friends had put it.

I laid here on the side of the street for awhile. No cars had passed me by and for that I was glad. I didn't need them to call the local Police on me or in other words I didn't want Charlie to find me like this. I don't think I'd like to be reunited with dad like that, but I guess it would be just as bad as me showing up soaking wet and looking a wreck. I was sure my hair was tangled in knots of dry and wet mud. My cheeks probably had dirt rubbed into them and I was sure that my clothes were just as horrible.

If I had shown up at Charlie's door like this I'm sure he would only assume the worst and I was unsure if Charlie had a temper or not. I hadn't really talked to him in a few years and I had never gone to live with him for more then two weeks tops so I he had never really been a real parent -which wasn't that big of a change compared to mom who was and acted as though she was a child. It was never a good environment to grow up in. I had been always playing a constant game of adult and child. My mother being the child of course and I being the older and more mature mother. My mother had always seen life as a game (which it is literally) and she seemed so carefree. I didn't know how she did it and I certainly don't know how Phil could put up with her childish behavior.

"How could anyone stand her," I asked myself out loud.

"Stand who," A deep voice said from behind me. I quickly I jerked up and looked behind me. I put a hand to my chest to try and slow my fast pace heart as I watched two people approach me slowly. I knew one of them as Charlie or dad and the other was unrecognizable. I blushed bright red as I couldn't imagine how I looked right now. "Hey," I greeted sheepishly, slowly lifting a hand to wave at the two of them.

Charlie laughed half hearteningly and looked at me, taking in my new look. "Geez Bells," Charlie sighed. He didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound so pleased. "You look horrible."

I felt the heat creep up from my neck to my pale cheeks and I was sure I looked like a tomato. "I don't feel so great anymore either," I muttered to the two of them."Come on let's get you inside before you get hypothermia from this weather," Charlie offered, nodding his head towards the direction I was headed.

I climbed into Charlie's offered arms and realized how cold I was. I started shivering violently and cuddling deeper into Charlie's heat. I felt him tense up at my closeness and I apologized in a low tone, "S-ss-orry."

"No problem kiddo."

I looked to my left and say the guy from earlier. He looked to be around fifteen maybe a little younger, and had long black hair that reached his shoulder blades. His skin was russet-colored and clean. I looked quickly into his eyes; I was curious and saw that they were a dark; Near black if not lighter. They sat above his cheeks and close to his nose. His cheek bones were high risen and sharp. I was stunned at his average beauty, but I wasn't attracted. He seemed to playful and young.

He noticed my stare (as I had notice his) and raised a hand as a sign of peace. I giggled lightly at the gesture as he introduced himself, "Jacob Black." his voice was young, but held a deep tone behind it.

Before I could say anything Charlie hustled me into the front seat of his one and only Police Cruiser.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, that's the chapter. Also, to my reviewers you guys are purely awesome and I have a request for you. I need you to submit your favorite songs or the most annoying songs to me so I can add them into my chapters. I want to include everyone and remember they can be purely random. Also, I read this story and the writer has the readers submit they're favorite lines. I want to try that a little later into the stories, but if you want to this chapter you can (that would be cool). **

**P.S. I'm not homeless like I mentioned earlier, but I'd still like it if you took some mercy on me and offered to become my beta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not hate me. I suddenly love this story again and will begin writing!!!!!! During the time I was gone- I had a birthday, broke my fingers, sprained a pinky, got put on a waiting list for a high-school, got 150 extra credit points in art class, threw a fit because the new Sims 3 came out but my computer can't handle it (curse you vile computer!) and I saw my uncle who lives in LA for a few days! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and sorry to make this chapter so, so, so short. It's all I could handle today... I know I suck.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The hot air blew against my face and my previously wet and mud soaked hair was dry; chunks of mud filled my chocolate hair. "Bella," Charlie said with a tone unknown to me. "Tell me: what were you doing out there?" I wasn't quiet sure as to what to tell him. It seemed almost impossible to run, or lie- like I could do either. Been there, done that. Failed.

_To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left_

My head snapped to the radio, which happened to be off. My blood boiled as the music played. "Um, well, I was meditating."

"Aren't you suppose to do that sitting down, like, with your eyes closed?" The teenage boy, who sat in the back, spoke before taking a large breath, squeezing as much oxygen into his lungs as possible. His brown eyes watched me, then he added, "And aren't you suppose to do that 'hum' thing too?" He scooted to the edge of his seat and watched me- with amused eyes this time. His dark eyes radiating my every move. Still. Under his gaze I shifted my weight in the uncommon car seat (although, I'm sitting on a navy blue, water proof jacket Charlie had hidden in the trunk of his car), aware of how big my thighs might look or the mud in my hair.

I shrugged my shoulders and stared at my hands. "No," I muttered simply. "The humming noise _isn't_ necessary."

_Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff, yes  
If I bought it please don't touch_

"That's not what I meant, Bella," Charlie said, clearly uncomfortable. His eyes stuck to the road, patrolling the roads; you can never be to sure of what's out there. Some strangers carving their love into a tree, someone going five miles over the speed limit. Damn them. "Why weren't you with your mother?"

I glared at my mud-covered hands and thought back to the fight; her pleads and yells and the sudden but expected U-turn played in my mind once more. "Disagreement," shortly I explained.

Charlie said nothing at that. No, but, instead his eyes watched me and of course the road occasionally. I decided the silence was much better then the loud noises or Jacob's voice. I just might not be able to handle it."Charlie you never told me your daughter was a liar," Jacob chuckled, his warm breath filling the air of the suddenly crowded car. I guess I thought too soon. Maybe we should throw Jacob out!

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time?  
And it's my mine name that is on that tag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab_

I turned sharply in my front seat and glared at Jacob. He waved his arms at me defensively and pretended to cower in the back seat. I held in a laugh as he continued to make faces, sticking out his tongue or going cross eyed. "I'm not a liar," I clarified sharply, adding in a whisper, "I just don't tell the whole truth."

"Liar," he chanted, pulling his large body closer to me. I couldn't help but notice the tight fit of his black v-neck. I, sadly, had to force myself to look away.

Remembering that I was suppose to be mad, not checking him out, I challenged his chant, "No, I'm not."

He batted his large lashes. "Liar, liar pants on fire." And I was checking him out....

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

"Oh, just shut-up!" I yelled at not only Jacob, but my music, my very stupid and incoherent music.

"Jeez Charlie, you have fun with this little Fire Cracker," Jacob annoyingly taunted, messing up my hair. Although I don't think it was him who laid back in the mud or fell to the ground.

"How old are you?" I asked, my voice tight and strict. I thought of mom and almost cringed with disgust. That was the last thing I wanted to think about in a time like this. With Charlie in the car, and with Jacob annoying me the last thing I needed was to go through my first mental break down in a car with two semi-strangers. Maybe I should add that there's background music in my life or would that be too much, too over dramatic? Being over dramatic was not my thing.

He winked at me. "Old enough," he muttered behind a smile.

I scoffed. "Oh, real mature."

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

"Is that a part of your meditating too?" Jacob asked, his hot breath in my ear. I raised both eyebrows at him and looked at him confused. "That staring off into space blankly thing, you had going on a few seconds ago," he explained with a smirk. I felt the hot blood fill every inch of my cheeks and neck. I instanly wished all my blood were gone or that never again could I blush. Maybe, I could be a vampire or something. Something totally incorharent to life and all the things around me. I could eat Jacob and Mom and then move onto animals. I eat meat already.

Turning my back on the immature fifteen year old, I stared out my window, which was pointless seeing as I was incapable of looking through water clearly. Instead I found myself looking at blobs of color behind water, which was better then talking to Jacob Black, the annoying teenager who I felt I was going to spend more time with then I wanted.

_S__o go ahead and get gone  
And call up that chick and see if she's home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for?_

_Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby you dropped them keys  
Hurry up before your taxi leaves_

"You've got some talent," Jacob whistled loudly, I could see in the rear-view window his arms and hands behind his large and abnormally tan, black-haired head. He was streched out, his sitting postion almost vulgar with open legs. Just where was his seat belt?! "What talent?" I asked, obviously unaware of anything that was going on around me or Jacob. He really did need to put on his seat belt...

"Ignoring people," Jacob whistled. "Charlie and I were calling your name and you just ignored us, like something was playing over our voices. A very good song or something."

"Yes actually," I partially lied. The song stuck in my mind was horrible. "That's exactly what was happening."

Charlie laughed, his fingers releasing the strearing wheel slightly. His fingers were still clasped on there of course, but they looked ready to slip as he calmy followed the road. "You two are going to make great friends." His voice sounded gruff and almost unnatural, but fatherly and proud. I think because I had gotten so use to mom's voice, it was so smooth, so calm I had forgotten that her and Charlie were almost Polar opposites. Compared to Charlie's voice moms was a beautiful symphony of angles. Of course, I would never admit that out loud.

"Oh, yes, Charlie," Jacob sighed dreamily, his arms streching over the other two seats. "Just great friends." _His_ seat belt!

I crossed my arms, annoyed of everything around me. "Best friends forever," I whispered as I leaned my head against the strap of the seat belt, closed my eyes and listened to the music that would never leave me. No matter what I tried.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I'll have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a se-_

Charlie's hand pressed against my shoulder, shaking me only a second. My eyes opened and I found myself sitting outside of small two-story, sky blue-colored house in my father's police car. There was nothing wrong with the house (the color was soothing, like the Arizona sky almost), but it felt different, more free. I was enjoying it as much as possible. I got out of the car, jumping under the black umbrella Charlie held out for me. He stood by my side and placed a large hand on my small shoulder. My head twisted towarwd Charlie, a big smile (real smile) was evident on not only my face, but his. Jacob 'huffed' and took a few large steps to the front door, he held my bags with ease although he looked impatient with Charlie and I's moment. "I love it," I breathed happily, kind-of lying.

In return, Charlie smiled, looking pleased with himself. "I'm glad."

The music served as a quiet background, filling my head quietly. For once it was letting me think. It's small tone silenced it's self as I took my first step towards the house with Charlie on my hip and the overyly popular black-colored umbrella over my head. I was purposely taking my time, not sure what would happen after I had entered Charlie's house. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed looking at the place that determined my very fate. _This is it_. _As soon as you take a step in here there's no running back into your old world. No running ever again._

_Are you ready, _a voice challenged. _Change, Bella_. _Yo__u're walking into a large pile of change!_

The voice was like my own, but forceful against me because it was my better half. It knew my weakness (that being change) and it was using it against me quiet well. I was almost convinced to call mom and tell her I missed her or I hated the weather here. Mother being mother

Oh yeah. I swallowed everything else around me, pulled my hair back and nodded my head. I was stepping into a pile of change. Holy cow...

* * *

**Review please! Chapter coming up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! RavenclawRebel here! I was so excited when Red Apples Inc. chose me to help her with Do You Hear That?. So, hopefully, I will make her happy with this chapter! And sorry that it took so long to get this out… I had gone overseas with a youth group and I got back recently. So, enough babble and on with the chapter!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stepped into Charlie's house, noticing immediately that the TV was turned onto the sports channel, with the volume turned way up. Hmm…maybe that would help block the music…

The house was small, opening instantly to the living room, with a small hallway that led to the kitchen/dining room. To the left of the living room was a set of stairs that led up to the rooms and the single bathroom. Jacob had already disappeared up the stairs and deposited the bags in my room. I sighed, guessing I should probably follow him up there and then shower. I knew I looked the worse for wear.

I set off up the stairs, moving slowly so I wouldn't trip up the stairs. I finally climbed up to the top and reached my room. Jacob was lounging on the small bed, smiling easily up at me.

"Took ya long enough." He commented. I ignored him, preferring instead to rummage through my bags. I found what I was looking for and turned to leave the room. "Where ya goin'?" Jacob asked, staring at me.

"What does it look like?" I retorted, holding up my bag of shower supplies.

"No need to be snappy." Jacob mumbled. I turned smartly on my heel, stumbling a little, and left the room, snapping it shut behind me. Surely I would feel better after a shower.

~*~

When I left the shower, clean and feeling refreshed, I headed to my room, hoping that Jacob would be gone. To my intense relief he was gone, leaving me able to unpack in peace.

My stomach rumbled hungrily as I unpacked, reminding me that I had yet to eat. I stood up from my crouched position, stretching my arms out in front of me.

Once I was in the kitchen I opened up the fridge, looking at the array of food. I rummaged through it and managed to find something that I was in the food for. Namely, spaghetti. I pulled out the necessary ingredients from the fridge and pantry and started to cook, something I found natural and soothing to me.

A little while later the food was ready. I called Charlie to the meal, remembering that he wasn't the best of cooks. Dinner was short, and the conversation little. I cleaned the dishes and put the leftovers away before I headed up to bed, utterly exhausted. I did not want to go to school tomorrow, but I didn't have a choice.

~*~

_It's been about a year now  
ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
how do you, how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
it still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep._

_I tried my best at moving on have yet to find a girl like you  
I see things that I didn't before and I'm wishing I had more time with you,  
How do you stay awake knowing all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about that never will happen again if I could just see you_

I groaned in horror, hoping that Charlie had a radio in his room and that it was his inventive way of getting me up: turning up the volume to the loudest it would go. Anything, as long as the songs weren't in my head.

_If I had my way I'll come and get you girl  
In your favorite car with the missing top  
man around my way where we used to park  
and did all those things to steal your heart_

_It's been about a year now  
ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
how do you, how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
it still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep._

_It's been about a year now  
ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
how do you, how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
it still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep._

I wanted to scream to the music, to get it to stop, but I knew from experience that it wouldn't work. And ignoring it only made it louder.

_Baby all that I hear from my friends again and again and again (they come and ask about you) (they say) we saw your girl at the game and damn we gotta say a big mistake by you.  
Not only does your body bang but I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you couldn't sleep can't think can't eat till I come see you_

_If I had my way I'll come and get you girl  
In your favorite car with the missing top  
man around my way where we used to park  
and did all those things to steal your heart_

Why must I be tortured so?! Slowly, painfully, I got out of bed, staggering over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, pulling them on hastily. I ran down to eat breakfast (a bowl of cereal) and grabbed my backpack.

_It's been about a year now  
ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
how do you, how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
it still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep_

A beat up red Chevy was sitting in the driveway with a post-it note stuck on the window. I hurried over and unstuck the note, grateful that it wasn't raining.

_Bella, this truck is for you. Think of it as a welcome home present. Billy Black gave it to me and I thought you would want a car._

_~Charlie._

_P.S. The keys are in the ignition._

I smiled and slid into my car. I loved it! The music had faded out of my head, and I was able to drive without wrecking. I found the local high school easily, and drove into the deserted parking lot. I must be early. I parked in the parking lot and got out, wondering how this day would turn out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: How was that? Maybe not the greatest, but I'll get better as the story progresses. Please review! They make us happy!**

**~RavenclawRebel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Apples Inc.- Hola! just got back from a nice, hot trip to a cabin NEAR Forks. I will never go to Forks, no matter what. It's over crowded and a drag I've heard... sad, but yeah. It was nice, but it's nice to be home too. Um, the reviews to the last chapter were all very kind and we are both very happy. Thank you! I'm currently rockin' out to Moulin Rouge soundtrack so I'm semi-distracted.**

**Ps. If you're a reader of my other stories then the part where I introduce the Cullens will be familiar; I was too lazy to type it all out again, so I just took some of my other stuff, changed it around and called it...good from my newest story Reversed Moon.**

**_Thanks to CharmingAndInsane for the horrible song: Shaddap your face. I had never heard it before and now that I have... *shivers*_**

* * *

After being greeted by a welcoming committee and following my way to class, free of any music, I held my breath as I followed a girl whom I sat next to in both Trig and Spanish, to the cafeteria. She was a few inches short than I, with curly brown hair thrown back with a thick, orange rubber band, but the bounce in her step kept her almost at my height. I kept a smile on my face as she spoke of everything there was to do in this town. The list was short. I didn't attempt to keep track.

I found myself softly thanking my body -my brain- for allowing this moment of peace; it was a relief to not be the school freak here on my first day, and I greatly encouraged my body and mind to keep it this way.

Seated near the back, next to a girl who's name I had already forgotten, I listened as everyone recalled memories of their lives here in Forks. Some of them bad, good or hilarious. I laughed along with some or just smiled as the group look my direction. I was asked a series of questions about my life back in Phoenix- who my friends were, the weather and how it possibly compared to this town. I found myself lying between my teeth at the last question.

And that's when, in the back of the cafeteria surrounded by people I yet to meet or learn the names of, I heard..._it_. The red apple I held in hand gently rolled out of my grasp and landed with a gentle 'thud' onto the soft floor of Forks high's floor, dividing into multiple pieces under the circular table.

_My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like It's better than yours  
_

My eyes went wide, and I twisted in my seat, turning back to face the girl with brown hair, Jessica, I think someone called her. I felt dizzy and sick, unaware of anything going on around me. Out of all the music, why had my brain chose to peg down this one song? What exactly was I doing to deserve this torture? I felt the urge to sink back into the mud, like I had done the first day here. That or shout at the heavens for having such an odd gift of sound. If you wanted to call it a gift.

It was anything but a gift.

_Damn right, It's better than yours,_

Jessica shook my shoulder and gave me a concerned look. "Do you need to head down to the nurse's? You're not lookin' so well." Her brown eyes met mine with a guilty look half mixed with concern for my well being. I shook her hand off of my shoulder and shook my own head. "Oh-kay. If you need to, just let me know; I have no problem showing you where it is, exactly." I was soon facing Jessica's back who was now whispering faintly to the blonde girl next to her. I managed to catch the words, "Cullens" and "Here they come." I figured that she disliked these kids, maybe it was an ex-boyfriend who couldn't handle her gossip or bouncy tendencies and dumped her too early for her liking.

_I can teach you, but I have to charge_

I gripped my hair in my hands and tugged on it only slightly, pulling at my scalp. No one seemed to notice my self torture, so I continued with my odd ritual, chanting to myself-_ I __could get over this, I can get over this. _The music seemed to fade away after a few moments, and soon it wan completely gone. Everyone at the table had not managed to note my position and for that I was extremely grateful. I was not going to be the freak just yet, no not yet...

"Look at them," Jessica scoffed. In interest I found myself looking in the direction of five other kids.

Seated in the back of the cafeteria was five people all quietly talking to each other in hushed tones. The trays in front of them were still filled with food and untouched. Watching them quietly chatting in the corner I had the feeling I was not the topic of their conversation; they made no short glances towards this table and they all sat circling each other just talking vigorously. This gave me an equal chance to gawk.

Admitting that they all looked alike, I knew at least four of them were with each other and that they had to be close. The girls sat close to their "boyfriends" almost leaning against them with all of their weight. None of the boys seemed to have cared and kept on with their conversation. One the boy's with black curly hair laughed and threw his head back, and the girl in his arms seemed to have yawned as if had hearing this joke, story or conversation before.

The girl yawning was (even from this sight) tall and very statuesque, with a simple, yet outstandingly beautiful and elegant figure fit, like the rest of them, to be a model. It was a body made for any women to envy and for any man to crave for a night and a few more after that. The curly, black-colored hair boy was large, and his features were strong and bold as if fit for a god, and like the rest of his body it was all sharp and very defined. Every muscle, every curl of his hair, and every move of his body was horribly perfect.

The second couple was sitting there, oddly molded together even with their size differences. The small girl, with choppy black hair rolled her eyes and looked pointly at the blond haired boy behind her. He merely chuckled and kissed the small girl's -pixie-like girl- hair. His arm was around her, and suddenly he was pulling her closer to his chest so that she nearly sat on his lap. She giggled and hit the guy's chest.

The blond haired boy was lanky compared to the other bulk guy, sitting one seat away. The girl on his lap was smiling at him and until she leaned down to give him a small peck on the cheek.

Regardless of the blonde haired boy's stature compared to the small pixie's, they were cute together.

And there sitting alone, but not completely lonely- as if he had seen this years and years and it meant nothing to him- was the youngest one, with bronze locks that glistened against the florescent light bulbs. He laughed with the bigger one again, as if sharing a private joke and leaned back in his seat. I watched him raise both hands and rub them together.

He leaned forward again, toward the blond girl. He quickly whispered something and she nodded and laughed lightly. Looking at them was like watching a movie, everything was perfect, _everyone_ was perfect and it just screamed "set up". I waited for the cameras to show up and follow them along as they recited their lines. I waited patiently.

_I know you want it...  
The thing that makes me,  
_

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jessica. _Ignore the music. Ignore the music._

Catching my eye, Jessica waved a hand in the air and said, "_They_ are the Cullens." I was still staring at the Cullens, watching as the bronze haired one visibly twisted in his seat. Suddenly he looked at me, his dark eyes flickering to mine. He was quick to turn around before I. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The little one is Alice Cullen; they all love together with Doctor Cullen and his wife.

_What the guys go crazy for,  
They lose their minds, The way I wind,_

_I think it's time..._

"The one who looks like he's having a spasm is Edward, the big one is Emmett, the blond guy's Jasper, and his sister, Rosalie, is the blond." She spoke under her breath, taking a quick bite of her apple. She then continued, "They're all together- Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. And they _live_ together." She shook her head, but continued to snack on her apple. "They moved here from Alaska just a few years ago and they have always stuck to themselves. It's just best to ignore them and continue on with life."

_My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like "It's better than yours"  
Damn right, It's better than yours,  
I can teach you, but I have to charge_

_Ignore the music. Ignore the music_. "Oh." I felt a surge of grief run through me, as I realized how undesirable they all were in the small town of Forks.

The pulse of the music came to a stop as the bell for our next class rang.

_

When I was finally lead to class by a shy girl by the name of Angela, I was left to fend for myself. My introduction to the teacher was quick and I was settled in the back, where the only open seat was next to one of the Cullens, Edward. _It's just best to ignore them and continue on with life. _I held my breath as I slipped into my newest seat and kept my eyes planted on the black-desks in front of me.

_Ah-lo, I'm-a Guiseppe I got-a something special-a for you  
Ready, uno, two, tray, quatro  
When I was a boy just about-a eighth-a grade  
Mama used to say don't-a stay out-a late  
With the bad-a boys, always shoot-a pool,  
Guiseppe gonna flunk-a school_

Edward uncomfortably shifted in his seat and took in a deep breath. I could hear the sound of his chair being moved further away from me. It didn't seem to bother me as much as I cringed along with the Italian accent of this random guy- I had never even heard this song before. And I found it absolutely ridiculous that it was playing in my head.

_Boy, it make-a me sick, one thing I gotta do  
I can't-a git-a no kicks, always got to follow rules  
Boy, it make-a me sick just to make the lousy bucks  
Got to feel like a fool --  
And the mama used to say alla time._

I didn't look up as I took already known notes. I kept my eyes to the table in hopes that this song would be over soon. Very, very soon; I found myself writing down the lyrics self consciously.

_What's-a matta you, hey, got-a no respect  
What do you tink you do, why you look-a so sad  
It's-a not so bad, it's-a nice place  
Ah, shaddup-a you face --  
That's-a my mama, can-a remember_

Edward finally stopped wiggling in his seat, and gained control of his body. Earlier I had set of curtain of hair between us, and I quietly watched him cast quick glances at me. His stiff body was more relaxed now. His fingers gently tapped against his lab book, and his mouth was twisted into a small straight line. His eyebrows rose or fell with each move of his long, pale fingers against the desk. His eyes closed shut and he looked in peace.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?_

His eyes snapped open and his body went stiff again. I finally noticed that something was definitely up with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Okay, that's all that's in me for the moment. Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review; me and RavenclawRebel both love reviews.**

Reviewers get to watch Edward play piano on his lab book!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: RavenclawRebel here! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update… School started and the first month was insane. It's calmed down slightly, so I decided to update. This will be short, I'm sorry. I really am. The next one I write will be longer, I promise. :D**

**Edward's POV**

The school day passed by slowly, as it had for the past hundred years. No matter how long I lived, the school days were always incredibly long. This day was no exception until Biology, right after lunch.

I was sitting at my usual table, by myself, again as usual. I doodled absently on a scrap sheet of paper, blocking out the thoughts of the students milling around me, chatting about trivial human stuff. The door opened and I glanced up out of habit. The new girl was standing in the doorway, looking awkward and out of place, fiddling with a strand of mahogany hair. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her large chocolate brown eyes taking in the classroom with curiosity.

And then she stepped into the room. Her scent hit me like a tidal wave, ripping down my throat and setting a fire of longing loose. I had to drink her sweet smelling blood, now! I had to! I inhaled her scent deeply, clutching the tabletop tightly. I stiffened my back and stopped breathing. And all the while Isabella Swan was walking towards me, unaware of the fierce battle raging within me. Drink her blood now? Or later?

I tried to find her mind, to see what she was thinking, but to my surprise, I couldn't. The shock was so much that I was distracted from her tempting scent, her mouthwatering scent. She sat down next to me, glancing at me surreptitiously before layering her hair between us.

_Ah-lo, I'm-a Guiseppe I got-a something special-a for you __  
__Ready, uno, two, tray, quatro __  
__When I was a boy just about-a eighth-a grade __  
__Mama used to say don't-a stay out-a late __  
__With the bad-a boys, always shoot-a pool, __  
__Guiseppe gonna flunk-a school_

What was that? I shifted uncomfortably, glancing around the room to see who was listening to their iPod. No one was, and the music was coming from beside me, from Bella. But Bella wasn't listening to anything. I could see no MP3 players in sight, which confused me greatly. I shifted away from her slightly, trying to block out the music.

_Boy, it make-a me sick, one thing I gotta do __  
__I can't-a git-a no kicks, always got to follow rules __  
__Boy, it make-a me sick just to make the lousy bucks __  
__Got to feel like a fool -- __  
__And the mama used to say alla time._

What was wrong with this girl? Was the music the reason I couldn't hear her thoughts? Could she control what she listened to, at all? And why didn't the music go away?

_What's-a matta you, hey, got-a no respect __  
__What do you tink you do, why you look-a so sad __  
__It's-a not so bad, it's-a nice place __  
__Ah, shaddup-a you face -- __  
__That's-a my mama, can-a remember_

Finally the song ended and I relaxed into my seat, closing my eyes and breathing slowly and deeply, ignoring Bella's tempting scent.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?__  
__All that junk inside your trunk?_

I sat bolt upright, my eyes widening. There was no way that song was playing in her head. No way. My eyes cut to hers, and I noticed the blush spreading on her cheeks. I got up quickly before another verse could start playing. Mr. Banner didn't even notice that I had left.

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry about how short that was! My apologies! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, you can blame it on me, Red, I just... forgot and school started and... well... can you guys forgive me? Please? I made this long just so you'd forgive me. Really. I feel so horrible for doing this to everyone, especially RavenclawRebel. ****Everyone who reviewed is absolutely amazing****! Please, do keep it up. And I hope to update more and more, but life is very complicated! Once again, sorry!**

* * *

Bella's POV

The ability to disappear must of been amazing. To suddenly wish to vanish must of been the cherry on top. Edward Cullen should cherish this gift over anything else. His movements having been so swift were truly something undefined in this real world.

The rest of the day was spent in a daze. My classes swept by in mere minutes as I so desperately awaited for someone else to just vanish from my sight again. Maybe it was just me? I was already crazy, maybe this was a whole other level, a new defined stage of hallucinations and whatever this curse would toss my way. Who in hell understood this curse anyways, no one else had it as far as I knew and I know, personally, that this curse was wildly known for being random.

But Edward Cullen still lingered in my mind. His power mostly. Was he even human? And what had it been that I had done to him to have had such a reaction from the boy? Could he hear it too? If that had been the case, how would he had known it was me? Questions raced through my mind, like bees busy working on a hive.

I sighed as I climbed into my car and avoided looking to other people as the rain went from a light drizzle to a heavy rain in seconds. As I drove down an empty road, a guitar began to strum, and the music started. I groaned, but drove on.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

When I was home, a new chorus of Queen music had began.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight ?  
Ah down beside that red firelight  
Are you gonna let it all hang out ?  
Fat bottomed girls  
You make the rockin' world go round_

Charlie sat on the couch, remote in hand, head resting in the palm of his hand. He gazed at me, smiling with joy. It had been the most amount of emotion I had seen from him since I had moved here. "How was school?"

I shrugged, thinking of Edward again, and moved to sit next to him. He moved over an inch, and turned back to the screen. I relished all that happened in these moments of quiet sanity and silently stared out at the screen: the blurred field and players on it.

We sat there for a few more minutes, and I bathed in the silence of room. I don't think words could describe how amazing the silence was.

But the silence was long lived. Another chorus of Fat Bottomed Girls began to play in my mind, in which I found myself humming along to. It was rare I ever did this, since most songs were always oddly inappropriate for the moment, or in general, and it made me slightly uncomfortable to egg on my curse.

From beside me, Charlie chuckled and shook his head. He stared at me with amusement filled eyes and shook his head with a light smiled onhis face. I immediatly stopped and stared down at my hands. The music casually faded away into an unlimited distance. "So, kiddo," Charlie's hands were at his stomach. "Dinner?"

"I can make some macaroni. There's a quick homemade recipe that mom loves." I arose from my seat on the couch and began to walk to the kitchen, prepared to make dinner.

"Thanks!" Charlie called from the livingroom. I giggled to myself and began to cook dinner. It felt nice to finally feel alone, to finally be able to think properly about Edward Cullen and his curse, whatever it may be- there was no possible way it was worse than my own. I midlessly stirred the noodles into the boiling water and listened for a sign.

Nothing but the sounds of Charlie's game, the rain and the stove.

Finally.

I smiled to myself and thought back to Edward Cullen. My mind raced. It was determined within my mind that he was too "gifted" somehow. I knew I'd have to ask him tomorrow, if I had the strength to. I had mentally made a list of questions to ask:

Were his his brothers and sisters gifted or cursed as well? And if so, with what?

Did he know the cause?

Could he somehow get over it?

Was he still human?

When did it begin for him, and the rest of his family?

And finally, why had I bothered him so much? Could he hear it too?

I even managed a way to practice them, how to say them and just how to approach Edward Cullen with my questions. I was determined to get an answer to every question that I asked tomorrow, even if I had to pin him down to the ground.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's  
the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

Of course.

The night slowly passed as fight anthems played on and on, and through my dreams. Charlie was the one to wake me in the morning with the lyrics of a sad romance song running through my mind, in which these lyrics I could not bare to repeat within my mind. I sulked to the bathroom, combed my hair and ignored the drum beats and solos that continued to play, with increasing volume after each chorus. I threw on the cleanest, warmest sweater I could find and a pair of black slacks, with a small sized Mary Jane. Charlie had made a breakfast of burnt toast and Frosted Flakes cereal, for this I felt grateful, excluding the burnt toast of course. Me and Charlie sat in silence as I quickly ate, tossing the toast in the trash while slightly tapping my foot to the Twinkle Twinkle Little Star anthem. We exchanged a goodbye and soon after I raced to my truck as quickly as possible.

The rain of Forks was continuously pounding down on the road. I arrived at Forks High with an odd sense of thrill running through my body. Out the corner of my eye I caught two the Cullen's glaring at me with eyes set to kill. I shivered and parked the car, daring not to look back up at the blonde and her boyfriend.

Even more questions raced through my mind, adding onto the long list of other things to ask. I looked up from my car and looked for signs of Edward, but he was not there. The bell for class rung and I rushed to class. I settled into my first period, looking around the room when I spotted two figures that outshone anyone. Two of the Cullens walking into the room, hand-in-hand smiling to each other. A few girls in the class followed the two figures. The blond boy who was related to that girl... Rosalie I think her name was... and the other was Edward's sister.

Funny, they didn't look alike except for their eyes, which the blond boy (Jack or Jasper- I couldn't remember which one it was) oddly had too, his darker, but still Topaz. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Must have been contacts. Something to set the family apart. They caught my staring at them and smiled with a forced look. I looked away and sinked deeper into my seat.

How had I not noticed these two yesterday?

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

Instantly, I cursed to myself and looked up at the teacher. Her voice was muffled by the music blasting in my ears. I nervously doodled on my journal hoping to look as if I were taking notes on a subject I cared little about.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

As the clock moved on, closer and closer to Biology I nervously sat in my seat, tapping my pencil furiously to the top of my desk. I only gained a few stares of annoyance- while most of the student were passive to my tapping. I scanned the Cullens table at lunch, and saw that everyone excluding Edward sat at the table. Instantly, I was noticeably upset and prepared to cry. Mike, who sat next to me, nudged my shoulder and laughed with Ben, who blushed. I smiled, holding high hopes to their forgetfulness for me.

Biology was no different.

Edward Cullen was a no show.

* * *

**This took too long. I know. But Review and throw in some ideas for songs that you'd love to see on here. This will go a different direction from our beloved Twilight series and hopefully get more... story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Rebel here, and so sorry for the delay. There was school, then the spring break school trip to Europe, then more school, then exams, and school just got out. And while part of me is off in la-la land (that's what happens when your family and friends decide that you're dating the guy you like because you've been on dates and all that jazz, and you agree and then you have to figure out how to inform him of this fact. Haha) and singing Buble songs 24/7 and Queen songs and Elton John songs… And the other part of me is telling me to start writing NOW, but the part that is on Cloud Nine is saying no…no…no…**

**Okay, that was a really long-winded way of saying I haven't had the time to write. But I shall make a valiant attempt to update all of my stories (and this one, of course) on a regular basis. So, without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter!**

**Edward's POV**

After hiding out in Alaska for a week or so, I decided that I had to return, to make some effort of resisting this girl's blood. Maybe, I decided, if I focused on whatever song was playing in her head, I could resist her blood whilst fighting the urge to laugh. Or flee. Whichever worked.

So, a day later, I was back in Forks. The next day, I was in school. Biology came, and the girl walked in, her thoughts absent, and no music playing-yet. She saw me, started, and a ruby blush spread across her cheeks. Slowly, hesitantly, she made her way to the table we shared and slid in. Right on cue, a song began playing, a jazzy song by someone… Michael Buble, I believed.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

I almost snorted, but, with difficulty, stopped myself.

"Hello," I said instead. She turned to look at me, her chocolate brown eyes wide. "I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella," she muttered.

_Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait till the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

"Pardon?" I asked, laughing inside, but outwardly curious about her.

"I prefer to go by Bella," she clarified.

"Ah," I mentally kicked myself. I should've known what she preferred to go by.

The rest of the class passed in companionable silence, with only a few words exchanged. We did a lab together, and she shocked me with how well she understood the content. I wondered what she was thinking, wondered why her mind was sealed from me, but I could hear the music she was undoubtedly hearing inside her head. I would go crazy if I didn't find out. That much I knew was true.

_Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

__

Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

One more moondance with you in the moonlight  
Can't I just have one more dance with you my love


End file.
